


l'Étrange Famille

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [73]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bast is protective of his sister, Adelaide.





	l'Étrange Famille

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> Day 25 prompt: Bellatrix Lestrange / Rabastan Lestrange / "Please... I'm the wickedest witch you've ever met." / "You're like a cat, the way you play with your food."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/IujC0yE.jpg)

Eight-year-old Bast was sitting in a tree watching his sister and his brother's betrothed as they waded out into the slow-moving stream behind the manor. The plan had originally been between Reggie and Bast to go fishing in the stream but then Addy had heard their plan and decided to invite herself, then Bella had heard about the impromptu gathering and decided that they didn't need to go fishing they should go swimming, except they didn't have swimming clothes nor was the stream big enough for that. Reggie had asked his Dad if they could go swimming and he had said no and taken both Reggie and Siri home. Now Bast was left pouting watching Addy and Bella play in the stream. Cissy and Addy, Bella's younger sisters, had not wanted to come out and play, not that either of them would play with Bast even if he had asked. They were content to do something girly and stupid inside, needle-something or other. Bast didn't care.

Dusk was starting to settle and the fairies were starting to come out and light up around the yard and near the stream. Bella pulled her wand and caught one casting little zaps at it to make it scream.

"Bella, no," Addy said, her voice carrying across the empty lawn and up the tree Bast was sitting in. "That's mean!"

"Who cares? They're just fairies. Where's your wand? You can try it, it's fun."

"I can't! Papa says no wandwork without supervision until I'm of age," Addy answered.

Bella levelled an evil grin at Bast's sister and aimed her wand at her. "Do you always do what you're told?"

"I try to. Papa says he'll make me go to St Mungo's even if I accidentally give myself antlers or something else atrocious! I wouldn't live down the shame of it. If I listen and only do wand work with him around, he'll be able to fix anything I accidentally do."

Bella sent a little zap at Addy and Addy squealed and ran from the stream to stand on the bank. "That was uncalled for, Bella!"

"Maybe you should learn to defend yourself? Draw your wand!" She sent another little zap at Addy.

"I don't—ow!—Stop! I'll tell Papa!"

Bast was six years younger than his sister but he didn't like seeing her threatened like that and he quickly climbed down the tree. Bella was zapping Addy again when he joined her on the bank. "Leave my sister alone," he said calmly even as he gave Bella his best glare.

Bella's eyes focused on him in the dimming light and when she spoke to him it was in exaggerated baby talk. "Oh-ho, what's wittle baby Bastion going to do? Are you going to throw rocks at me?"

Instead of acknowledging her ridiculous words with a reply, Bast turned to his sister. "Go back inside, Addy." She furrowed her brow and looked worriedly between the two of them and then dashed off towards the house.

"I wasn't done playing with her," Bella said, pouting. "I guess that means I get to play with you, then?" she aimed her wand at him and he felt a sharp zap on his chest. It was the same sensation as walking along carpet in socks and then touching the doorknob. It stung and throbbed for only a second and made him jump but the pain didn't last. He was thankful for that. He bit his lips, grunted, and flinched when she did it over and over again. She did it everywhere. He felt that zapping sting on his chest, his neck, his arms, his hands, his feet, his legs. It was when she got him in quick succession across the face and then on his genitals that he bent over, dropped to his knees, and shouted.

"I knew I'd get you to fall eventually," she muttered.

The snap of a twig nearby had Bast glancing up from where he had been trying to hold back the tears caused by her torture. His hands had automatically moved to cover his privates to try and protect himself from further pain. He saw Roddy stepping out from behind a tree and closing the distance between them.

"Bella, you're like a cat, the way you play with your food," Roddy said, his voice was deep and seemed to hold praise and fondness for the witch.

"Please, I'm the wickedest witch you've ever met."

Roddy's chuckle was dark and sinful sounding. "Indeed," he said, his gaze seeming to smoulder in Bella's direction. He turned to look at Bast. "Get up, brother, and stop holding yourself. Bested by a girl, hmph. Why did you just stand there and take it?"

Bast climbed shakily to his feet and glared up at his older brother. He was supposed to be keeping him safe and taking his side, not hers! "What would you have me do? Rush her and attack her like a Muggle and a cad?"

Roddy raised an eyebrow and gave him a half-shrug. "I don't know, manifest something like magical talent and defend yourself like the Lestrange you are? Instead, you just grunt like a dog and drop to your knees at the first sign of pain."

Bast could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He was magical, he was, just because he hadn't shown it yet didn't mean he couldn't feel it in his veins. He was so angry at Roddy for taking her side over his and he couldn't find the words to shout at him. He knew shouting wouldn't do any good anyway. He clenched his fists and pushed at that feeling in his veins, pushed at Roddy with his magic and suddenly his brother was flying off his feet as if he'd been shoved by a mountain troll and colliding with Bella, both landing arse-first in the stream at Bella's feet.

"Bast!" Roddy roared and Bast didn't wait to see what his brother would do. He turned and ran for the house intent to hide from his brother's rage.


End file.
